The present invention particularly relates to a machine used in the opthalmic profession for the fitting and/or glazing of lenses in eyeglass frames. These frames made of thermoplastic materials must be properly warmed to soften them to allow insertion of the lenses or to bend and form them to fit the face and head of the user. The warming of frames has been accomplished in many ways, such as by hot plates, hot air blowers, and infrared lamps, but none of these means were satisfactory regarding temperature and many times burned the plastic since they did not have temperature controlled heat.
A prime object of this invention is to provide a machine of a single size for use on eyeglass frames either large or small or any size between, without the need for adapters, enlargers, reducers or a special size machine for that particular size of frame.
Another object of this invention is the use of a larger and a smaller radiator, the larger for radiation of the outside of the eyeglass frame while the smaller radiates the inside of the frame.
Another object of this invention is to use a smaller and a larger radiator for the purpose of accomodating the smallest and the largest sizes of eyeglass frames.
Still another object of this invention is to provide the smaller radiator with lenticulated ends, or convex ends to project the infrared radiation of these ends out to the extremity of the larger radiator to match the extent of its radiation.
Another object is to provide both radiators with ends formed to diverge or extend the radiation from each of their four ends.
Another object is to provide a larger radiator with concave surfaces and a smaller radiator with convex surfaces, for receiving larger or smaller articles or for reception of curved or rounded frames.